


Band Aids

by singingcodfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron, i dont even know at this point, im dead inside', im so sorry, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingcodfish/pseuds/singingcodfish
Summary: Keith gets in fightsLance gets worried





	Band Aids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first oneshot/fic thing so prepare for terrible writing ;-)

Fists swung, they swung at noses, at cheeks, at sides. They swung at everything.

Street fighting was a way for money, its was pretty good money too. Especially when you're a good fighter and people bet on you. Keith was, a good fighter that is. He was in martial arts before his parents died when he was 12 and then took up boxing. He got in plenty of fights in school because people would constantly pick on him and bully him. 

Fighting helped him cope, the strain of getting in punches and kicks and avoiding them from his opponent. 

The particular opponent he was facing, Sendak, was strong. He and Keith had never faced off but both were undefeated. Bets were split almost evenly but slightly favored Sendak mainly for his sheer size. The fight lasted for a while, because of how big he was, Sendak was a little slower than Keith and he used this to his advantage. The other man was a lot taller than Keith, and Keith was ble to duck under his legs and roll. He used this quite often but Sendak caught on and grabbed him by the hair next time.

In street fighting, which is illegal by the way, everything goes. The only rules: No weapons, and no killing. If you broke them, you were disqualified. This had only happened a few times because those who fought most likely couldn't risk going to the hospital or jail. Keith had gotten stabbed in his arm once from a concealed knife in someones sleeve and Haggar, the woman who stabbed him, was arrested. Someone had ratted her out but nobody else.

Sendak threw Keith down and pinned him to the floor, hitting him  repeatedly, but stopped suddenly, "Fuck," He mumbled before standing up and running out of the room. Everyone was confused until the sirens grew louder. The police.

Keith was already out the door, running down to where his motorcycle was parked. He scrambled on, revved the engine, and sped down the street to his house in the dark.  As he walked in and flipped on the lights, a voice rung out, "Where the hell were you?"

"L-lance! Oh, um, I was just... At Shiro's?" It was a lousy excuse and Keith knew Lance wasn't going to by it but it was all he had.

Lance walked up to him, worry prominent on his face as he pushed Keith's hair back, "Babe, if you're going to go to these fights you have to be more careful. C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short but   
> Yeah I don't have an excuse other than I'm a depressed little thing that has no motivation :-)


End file.
